<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Longest Ride by anon_jamie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621281">The Longest Ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_jamie/pseuds/anon_jamie'>anon_jamie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"I'm Saving You" | Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Resident Evil - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Game: Resident Evil 3 Remake (2020), One-Shots, Romance, Short Stories, Smut, anybody else hella attracted to re3 remake Carlos?, small amount of Angst, some cannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_jamie/pseuds/anon_jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Jill Valentine and Carlos Oliveira, after the horrific events at Raccoon City. </p><p>—</p><p>I do take requests so comment on the story or message me if you want a specific story BUT please remember I only write Jill and Carlos!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"I'm Saving You" | Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sleepless Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The loud wind hit Jill's window as she jumped from her slumber. The dark hotel room was silent before Jill's pants filled the room. </p><p>—</p><p>Carlos Oliveira was in another room across the hotel. Alone and stressed. All he wanted to do was to leave this room and ensure Jill’s safety. But they were ensuring that they weren’t infected before allowing them to mix with the military that have over taken said hotel. </p><p>“Two more days.” He reminded himself as he closed his eyes, attempting to sleep once again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loud wind hit Jill's window as she jumped from her slumber. The dark hotel room was silent before Jill's pants filled the room. Her hair stuck to her face as she sat up, the rooms warmth made her sweaty, it was that or the dream she just woke from. 'Dream' wasn't the right word. Jill hadn't dreamed since the Spencer Mansion. Every night, since the 24th of July, her dreams were taking up by the horrors in that Mansion and the things she had to do to survive. When Jill moved back to Raccoon City, all she wanted was a fresh start. A small apartment near the police station. Away from everything that happened in that Summer. She had two months of peace before Umbrella threw Raccoon City into chaos with the release of the T-Virus. She was three days away from leaving, three faithful days but that didn't happen. Nothing in Jill's life ever went to plan.</p>
<p>This hotel was busting with life. It was full of army personal and doctors, trying to help anybody they could. The doctors sutured up Jill's wounds and told her to keep them dry at all times but there was only so long that Jill could sleep and live in dirty and bloody clothes, as well as a bloody body. The army dropped off small care packages for the woman but she barely ate. After a week passed, she caved in and ate a cheese sandwich. Small but it gave her the nutrition she needed. When Jill finally showered, she could barely stand up for more than ten minutes. Her body was weak after being thrown around and fighting that fucking Nemesis over and over again. She just stood completely still under the water until it finally ran clear. Her legs suddenly felt weak and she had to get out the shower before she passed out. The woman had stopped wearing a bar after they got back to Raccoon City because the straps seemed to sit right on two of her open wounds. It was far too painful. Jill changed into the clothes the military gave her and laid back in bed, sleeping the pain away.</p>
<p>She spend all her restless nights wondering about Carlos and if he was alright. He was pretty fucked up after the events too and she hoped he was fine. She had to admit, he was an asset to her. He saved her life multiple times and even stopped her from getting infected. She owed her life to Carlos. She thought about all the time that she wanted to spend with Carlos; how much she missed his smart-ass comments and his relentless flirting. She barely knew the guy and yet, she could tell what his personality was. He was that guy that would go to a bar and have women all around him; not because he was a player, because he would accidentally flirt with almost every girl in the bar and they would all catch feelings and want to go home with him. He also took care of women; Jill knew that because she witnessed it first hand. When Jill got infected he saved her and carried her all the way to the hospital and he saved her when he didn't even know her. Carlos had his mission, but he put Jill and the people of Raccoon City first. But not only did Jill think about his actions towards her, but she also started to think about <em>him</em>. </p>
<p>The way he looked. The way he smelt. It was strange, but she was attracted to him. Jill never had the time to get into a relationship with someone, especially in her line of work but she felt safe with Carlos. When he held her and carried her, she felt like nothing in the world could hurt her, especially not that <em>fucker</em> Nemesis. The only time she felt like this was at the Mansion with Chris. He kept her safe but she hasn't been in contact with Chris in months and, as far as they both believed, it was purely platonic. Yet things with Carlos didn't seem that way. When they arrived at the hotel, he stuck by her side and refused to leave her side until he was sure she was safe. And when they were dragged apart from each other, he must have punched at least two guards before he was told to stop by Jill herself. She remembered back to that conversation and it put a smile on her face.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Carlos! Stop." Jill begged him and pushed past the guards and walked towards him. She put her hands on his face and smiled weakly. "We are going to be fine. Just don't fight them. We are safe." Carlos looked into her eyes with worry and shame. Jill's smile reassured him that she would be safe and he nodded, standing up straight and walking along with guards. Jill smiled and walked away from him, and towards her room. </em>
</p>
<p>Jill closed her eyes yet again, managing to sleep for at least another two hours.</p>
<p>Carlos Oliveira was in another room across the hotel. Alone and stressed. All he wanted to do was to leave this room and ensure Jill’s safety. But they were ensuring that they weren’t infected before allowing them to mix with the military that have over taken said hotel. “Two more days.” He reminded himself as he closed his eyes, attempting to sleep once again. But every time the man closed his eyes, he saw Jill being eaten alive and turning into one of those fucking things. It haunted him. If he lost Jill, he wouldn't know what do to with himself. He tried to sleep but he just couldn't, so he snuck out. No military man would tell him otherwise. He needed to see her. Carlos pulled on some pants and opened his door, looking around to see if any guards were around. He was in luck. It was almost midnight and the guards all went and drank in the hotel bar at 11pm. The man knew Jill's room number, 201. He was at 250. The complete opposite side of the hotel. "Fuck." He swore under his breath and made his way over to Jill. The anticipation was making him nervous. All he wanted was to see her, and hold her and promise he wouldn't leave. At least that's what he wanted to happen. He started to run towards the other side of the hotel. The walls and carpet went on forever, and he just started going in circles. And then he woke up in a cold sweat. He had multiple dreams about making it to Jill. "Two days Jill. Two more days." He groaned and laid back down, his hands resting on his naked chest.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Jill stood on her balcony and looked out at the military base that had taken over this poor hotel. The staff were gone and they didn't have much choice in the matter. Although the hotel was kept clean and warm and they still got the food they needed. Jill had no idea why they were kept on the second floor when the rest of the hotel, apart from the first floor, was clear. Maybe it was to prevent her from jumping from a high window, but if Jill really wanted she could jump from the second floor and kill herself. It was a pretty morbid thing to think about, but Jill almost died, multiple times already so she no longer cared. The only thing keeping her going was that she could see Carlos today. After two long weeks, she could see the man she owed her life to. She didn't know why she suddenly got so excited, maybe it was because she could feel something deep down for him. Jill didn't know exactly what it was she felt for him, but she knew it was something. The woman ran her fingers through her wet hair and looked at the sky. For the first time in two weeks, the weather seemed clear and there wasn't a drop of rain in sight. Jill had no idea where they were but the weather wasn't good. The woman figured it must be because of the nuclear fallout from the bomb that was sent to Raccoon City but she couldn't be sure. All she knew was that she got to see Carlos today and that's all that matters. </p>
<p>Jill watched as the sun started to set and noticed the time. At 8pm, it would have been exactly two weeks since they arrived at this dreaded hotel and neither of them had shown any symptoms of the T-Virus. The woman walked off her balcony and back into the room and decided to move her clothes from her bed into the wardrobe. She wanted to make her room look more presentable for him. Jill didn't worry about the way she looked, after all he had witnessed her when infected, covered in blood and dirt and close to death so she didn't think he would care that she was tired and looked very rough. </p>
<p>There was a knock at Jill's door and she jumped. The woman ran to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was Carlos. He was finally here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wandering Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens when Jill and Carlos finally meet again after two week separated? </p>
<p>Will Carlos' wandering eyes get him in trouble or will Jill move on her feelings?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jill's chest rose and fell as she looked through the peep hole of her hotel room. She needed to make sure this was actually Carlos. She had nightmares often that Carlos was dead and that he busted in her room and begged him to kill her. It happened at the hospital too. She couldn't do it, she couldn't kill him. She just hoped that after tonight, her nightmares would go away and she could live again. Jill opened the door and stood behind the door as the man walked inside. She watched his movement and kept her eyes on him. Carlos looked Jill up and down before walking fully into the bedroom and setting down the snacks and beer that he brought for them to enjoy. Jill shut the door and looked at him, watching how his body moved in his new clothes. A tight black top and some tight jeans. When Jill says tight, she means <em>tight</em>. The outline of his body was extremely muscular and Jill was able to see more than she could when he was in that uniform back at RC. But he was very <em>very</em> good looking. </p>
<p>"I brought us some beers and snacks because I don't know if you've been eating. And I don't know what you drink, so beer it is." Carlos smiled and turned around and looked into her bright eyes. His smile light up the whole room and Jill couldn't be happier. The woman smiled and crossed her arms over her body and looked over at him, before smiling back. "Hey Supercop." Jill smiled at the nickname the man had given her as he walked towards her, putting his arms around her waist and stomach feeling the flatness of her stomach. "You definitely need something to eat. You've become half the woman you were." He joked and grabbed her hand, walking her over to the couch and sitting her down. "Now." He started, opening the bag that he brought with him. Jill watched in awe and pulled her knees into her chest as he was talking. "I haven't brought any hot food because those bastards downstairs said that they can't give me hot food as I've already had my hot meal for the day." Carlos waved his hands around as he was explaining the situation to the woman, who was just watching with love in her eyes. "So! I've brought you crisps and dips and chocolate because who doesn't like chocolate. Wait? Do you have any allergies? Fuck! I completely forgot to make sure you didn't have an allergies. I'm so stupi-" Jill cut Carlos off and put her hands on his face and looked into his eyes. "I have no allergies Carlos. Calm down. You did everything great. I love it." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek before standing up, grabbing a bag of chips and a salsa dip and a beer before sitting down on the couch again, moving back to her original position of her knees to her chest. Carlos took a few deep breaths and pulled himself together before grabbing a beer and joining Jill on the couch. He laid back and spread his legs, sighing loudly as if it was the first time he has relaxed or sat down in two weeks. "You quite relaxed there bud?" She teased him and put the chips between them, opening her beer and taking a sip. "Yeah I'm good." He ran a hand over his face and turned to look at her.</p>
<p>"Have you been sleeping?" Jill asked straight up, worried about his wellbeing. Carlos didn't answer her. He couldn't lie to the woman but he also couldn't tell her the truth. "Carlos." She warned him by saying his name and putting a hand on his shoulder. "No but have you? You look exhausted, no offence." Jill hit his shoulder and looked at him. "Wow thanks. You really know how to woo a woman, don't ya." She joked and laid back in the seat, sipping her beer. Carlos rolled his eyes and looked at her. "You know what I mean." The man looked around her room and smiled widely. "You room is nicer than mine. At least they have been treating you well. Maybe those punches to the face scared them." He joked and rubbed his scruffy beard. It was once kept very nice and neat but after two weeks and the stress from RC had made his beard grow twice as fast. He was given a razor but the man gave up caring after a week of trying to look his best, so he decided to let it grow. His hair was also more curly, after all it was the rain and gross shit that fell on his head that made his hair more shaggy and long. But Jill thought he looked good. I mean she fell in love with him when he was covered in blood and gore so why wouldn't she like him now he's clean. The man looked back over at Jill and he couldn't help but stare at her. She looked exhausted and haunted by the events but also, somehow, well rested and almost at peace. </p>
<p>"You would think I would be used to seeing horrible things. After all I've been involved in war and fighting for a long ass time. I was a part of the Communist Guerrilla before I was spotted by the U.B.C.S." Carlos thought back to his past life. "After all this, I would love to go back home. Back to Guernica." He smiled and looked at Jill. "What about you? What are you going to do after...after we are allowed out of here?" Jill shrugged her shoulders and looked into his deep brown eyes. Not only did his smile light up the room, his eyes sucked her in. She could get lost in them for hours on end. "I don't really have a home other than Raccoon City. I might go find Chris and see what he's up to. My mother was Japanese and my father was French. He would take me to France every summer and we would stay there for two or three months every year. Then I would go to Japan with my mother over Christmas. It was a lot of back and forth with them. Divorced parents aren't fun." Jill laughed and looked down at her hands. "But I lived with my father in America for most of my life." Jill's hands went cold suddenly as tiredness washed over her. "I'll be back." She jumped up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She pulled her sleeve up to look at her stitches and groaned before splashing her face with water. "Pull yourself together, Valentine." She told herself and took a few deep breaths before heading back into her room. </p>
<p>"Well Carlos, I will never get used to the cold ass wat-" She cut herself off before looking up, seeing that Carlos had moved to the balcony, beer in hand. The night sky was a dark blue colour as the night had just begun and Carlos' body was illuminated by the moonlight. She had to physically close her mouth to stop from gawking at him. He looked...great. Jill composed herself and walked out to the balcony and joined the man. She looked down at the bust hotel car park but there wasn't anybody around. It was silent for the first time in weeks. </p>
<p>Carlos couldn't held but look at Jill, he looked at the side of her face, admiring the way the the moonlight hit her cheekbones and nose. He let his eyes wander down her body, noticing how the large grey top hung from her shoulders and down her thighs. Through the thin material he could see that her joggers were rolled up around her waist as they were far too big. Carlos hadn't noticed but Jill had turned her attention from the sky to him, seeing that he was hardcore checking her out. A scoff left Jill's lips and crossed her arms over her chest. "You looking for something?" She asked and looked at his face before pushing him back gently. Carlos put his hands up and looked at her. "¡Oye, no fue así!" Carlos joked and looked down at Jill. She knew some Spanish but not that much, so she was lost for words and didn't know what to say back. "You were checking me out!" She laughed and took the beer from his hands and drank the remaining alcohol. "¡Eso es mio!" Jill rolled her eyes. "Y ahora es mio." Jill bit her lip and looked at him, pushing his hair out of his eyes. </p>
<p>"¿Podrías besarme por favor?" Jill asked him and put her hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer. Carlos didn't answer. 'Shit shit!' Jill's mind yelled out. She got nervous and shook her head. </p>
<p>"Sorry never mind. Forget I said th-" Jill was cut off by Carlos' lips against hers. He pulled away quickly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes, before kissing her lips again, pulling her closer to his body. "Shh. Let me enjoy this." Carlos smiled against the kiss and put his hands on her face. Now everything was normal. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for waiting for this next chapter, I loved seeing all the kudos and comments from everyone on my last post and it just inspires me to move forward. If any of my lore is incorrect, please (nicely) correct me in the comments. I'm very new to this fandom and I have only watched the RE2 and RE3 remakes. I am taking the information from the resident evil wiki and looking online for my information. </p>
<p>Please bare with me! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One Faithful Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jill wasn't going to lie, the idea of having sex with a man like Carlos was something that she wished for, hoped for and now it was actually happening.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started writing this weeks ago but I lost inspiration and I got some news about my education that kinda threw me off guard for a while, but I'm back now! Thank you for being patient and sticking with me ❤️</p>
<p>This smut was written by @ohokimdumb on Tumblr! I have been struggling to write smut for this chapter for weeks but they very kindly offered to write some for me! I love all their work and they have recently written a request for me and OMG I adored it! So please go check out their Tumblr and send them some love 😍</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like the world around Jill had stopped when Carlos grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the bed. Their make out session came to a quick end when Carlos decided to take it to the next step by moving them to the bed. The bed in Jill's room was large, almost like it was made for a family of four. The sheets were changed by Jill last week when she actually got out of bed and tried to be normal, but that normality was ruined when she made the decision to climbed into bed and not eat for days. Carlos had noted how skinny Jill looked when he first saw her, so he was very glad she actually sat down and ate with him. He didn't want to make a massive deal out of it but he was worried for her, after all if she hasn't been eating, how can she be healing?</p>
<p>Carlos put his hand on her face and placed a kiss on her lips before pushing into her. Normally Carlos was all for foreplay and teasing but right now, all he cared about was pleasing Jill and ensuring she was happy and treated well. Jill’s gaze connected with Carlos’. As she gracefully swam in his chocolate brown eyes, Carlos gently thrusted inside; aware Jill was still injured from the Raccoon City incident. She winced from his sudden decision to thrust at a slow, casual pace.</p>
<p>“Let me know if you want me to stop.” Carlos lovingly set a hand on Jill’s injured cheek; a few cuts occupied each side of her flushed cheeks. Jill nodded in response and wrapped her arms from behind his shoulders to pull him close. She wanted to feel his chest hair tickle her bare skin; to feel his tender affection. Carlos bucked his lower region so Jill’s legs spread even more. He wanted as much access as possible. He realized him and Jill were still pretty beat up, but he wanted to be deep inside her walls. Carlos wanted to feel Jill completely, and she the same. Jill attacked his neck with sloppy, wet kisses with an affectionate message behind each one. A quiet moan escaped Carlos’ lips as he felt her lips connect with his bruised skin. He had been longing for her touch. Carlos continued with his calm, gentle thrusts. Their bodies moved in sync as the bed rocked at a steady pace. Quiet, high-pitched moans poured out of Jill’s mouth as she felt Carlos’ cock spread her walls over and over again. The size of his member made such an ecstatic, lustful feeling seem so unfamiliar to Jill. She never had something so big fill her before. No other man could compare to the handsome South American on top of her. The way he deliciously invaded her core had Jill’s head spinning in ecstasy.</p>
<p>“F-Faster…” She muttered and Carlos quickly obeyed her order. He paused for a second, then plunged himself deep inside Jill. She gasped from such an assertive thrust. It was slightly painful since her hips had been bruised while being thrown around by nemesis, but she didn’t mind. Having Carlos inside her was all she wanted in that moment, no matter how hard his thrusts were…she just wanted him. Carlos kept a consistent quick pace while he thrusted into Jill. Every time Carlos pushed inside with an aggressive motion; Jill tightened around his thick cock. Carlos’ eyes squeezed shut from the overwhelming, lustful feeling swirling inside him. Jill was so warm and tight. Carlos’ thrusts became more aggressive and he slammed inside her once. Jill cried out and Carlos quickly panicked; scared he might have hurt her.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” He asked, worried. “Yeah, I’m still a little sore.” Jill admitted and Carlos sighed in relief.</p>
<p>“Keep going…don’t hold back.” Jill pulled him closer to her than before by his sweaty neck. Carlos embraced her as he continued with his aggressive thrusting. Jill blushed when her core started to make dirty noises from how wet she was. Carlos’ breathing grew uneven as he was close to his climax. Jill wasn’t close to finishing. Carlos had to come up with a plan-B. He had a good idea. A few thrusts and Carlos pulled out, cumming on Jill’s tummy. Jill huffed as his warm seed squirted on her sweaty skin. Carlos tried to catch his breath so he could continue. He patted Jill’s thighs, ordering her to spread them once more. Jill gave Carlos a confused look, but obeyed. She spread her legs once more, her legs trembled from how weak they felt. Carlos got down on his knees and pulled Jill’s bottom half to the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to leave you high and dry.” Carlos said as he kissed her clit gently. Jill’s hips uncontrollably bucked when she felt his lips suddenly invade her sensitive region. Carlos lovingly rubbed Jill’s inner thighs in an attempt to relax them. “Shh…just relax, mami.” Carlos soothed Jill with his deep, calm voice. She lied back and decided to let Carlos work her body in another way. Carlos spread Jill’s lips and stroked in circles with two fingers as he gently sucked her clit. The feeling was so intense, it was hard for Jill to make a sound. Quiet moans spilled from her lips; the kind of moan someone expressed when their body was too overwhelmed in the best way possible. Carlos removed his fingers soaked in her juices, licking them clean. Jill heard his mouth suck at his fingers and a shiver shot down her spine.</p>
<p>“You taste delicious.” Carlos praised her appetizing saltiness. Jill’s cheeks flushed an even brighter red than before. He suddenly pressed his lips against her wet entrance and spread Jill’s lips with his tongue. Jill whimpered as Carlos swirled his tongue around the opening of her core. Jill grabbed a fistful of Carlos’ hair and tugged gently. He growled in response and pushed his tongue deeper inside Jill. He scooped small amounts of cum with his tongue; her cum slid down his throat smoothly. Jill’s hips twitched when her core began to tighten. She was close to cumming.</p>
<p>“Carlos…I-I’m close t-to….” Jill couldn’t finish her sentence. Carlos’ tongue was so deep inside Jill while he rubbed her clit with his thumb. A loud moan emitted from her lips as her juices poured from her core onto the bed sheets and Carlos’ mouth. He hummed as Jill’s cum overflowed into his mouth. Jill huffed, exhausted. Sweat ran down her body and soaked the sheets around her. Carlos cleaned Jill completely with his tongue, he made sure there was no cum left to clean. Jill looked down at him, he had her cum in his beard. It was quite a scene. </p>
<p>Jill smiled at the man before her. Who knew that weeks after the incident she would have a very attractive South-American beneath her. She lifted him up by his chin and used her hands to wipe his beard clean. "I think we need a shower." The woman smiled and and kissed his lips, tasting herself on his lips. "Hmm yeah, a warm shower with you seems like a dream right now." Carlos stood up and grabbed Jill's hands, helping her stand up. Jill felt her knees go weak as the blood rushed to her head, after standing up for the first time in a while. She leaned into Carlos as they walked into the bathroom attached to her bedroom. Her bathroom was large, larger than Carlos' and rush of childish jealousy spread through his body. "Wow, they really are treating you well. Bigger room, bigger bathroom. Good view." He rolled his eyes and looked down at the woman who was trying not to laugh at his comments. "You are such a child." She laughed and walked away from him and towards her shower and turned it on. The warm water hit her shoulders and she almost melted. Seconds later, Jill felt a presence behind her and felt at ease and safe. Carlos was such a presence, he could make anyone feel safe. </p>
<p>"Oh God. When we get out of here I am getting a massage." Carlos groaned and leaned downwards, placing a kiss on Jill's shoulder. She shuttered and smiled widely and placed her hands backwards, running her fingers through his hair. His hair was getting wet and long again, meaning he was starting to look shaggy again, which Jill wasn't against. "Now. Is that a gun in your pants or are you happy to see me?" Jill turned around and faced him, kissing his lips again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the cliff hanger ending but make sure to give me kudos and comment if you enjoyed the story and I'll make sure to get the next chapter out asap! ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>